Good Luck Charm
by Nigsea
Summary: Based on a dream I had. Sakuno decides to give Ryoma something for good luck. the summary is really bad, read it please.


Hello everyone! this is my second fanfic of the Prince of Tennis. This fanfic came to me on a dream, and I did my best to put it into words. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis or any of the characters presented here since they belong to Takeshi Konomi-san.

Good Luck Charm

It had been three years since the Prince of Tennis made his first appearence. He was a first year student again this time however in High School. He was with his sempais he had known from the Tennis team back in middle school and right now it was pretty much like that time too. They were about to compete with Rikkadai at a tournament and it had started raining, which seemed not to be stopping any time soon.

The whole team was waiting anxiously, most of them quietly.

"Nyah, when is it going to stop?" whinning Kikumaru. "Do you think they'll postpone the match?"

"It's hard to know." Answered Fuji. "We'll just have to wait."

Kikurmaru sighed. "Yeah."

* * *

Sakuno Ryuzaki was impatiently waiting for the train that would take her to the Tennis grounds. She was running late after gotten distracted doing various things at her house, choosing what to wear and then Tomoko called her...

She got on the train as soon as it arrived. She looked at her watch and smiled slightly relieved. She would probably make it just in time. She just hope Ryoma would not say anything. Ever since he came back from America in their second year of Middle School and were on the same classroom not to mention that the teacher made them class representatives. He had begun to tease her about everything, it really annoyed her sometimes. She was happy though, because even if he was just teasing her, he noticed her. After so much teasing she did not feel so nervous and blushed as much as she did when they first met, although she still did.

She run towards the regulars were, completely soaked even though she had an umbrella it did not help.

"I'm sorry, I'm so late!" Sakuno said out of breath.

"It's okay, Sakuno-chan, they haven't started yet and it's not sure we'll continue either." Said Inui.

She let a sigh out a bit relieved. After greeting the regular she noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Ryoma-kun?" she asked.

"Eh? Echizen is right-" Momo looked next to him where few minutes before Ryoma had been. "not here." he finished.

Hiss. "It's so like him to wander off on his own." Said Kaido.

"Maybe we should look for him." Suggested Oishi.

"I'll look for him, I think I know where he went." Said Sakuno as she walked away from the group.

"Be careful, Sakuno-san!" They yelled after her, except Tezuka and Kaido, of course.

"Ah, young love." said Momo.

* * *

A fifteen-year-old boy with dark-green hair opened the can of Ponta, his favorite juice.

"Ryoma-kun!" said a soft female voice.

"You're late." He said as he sipping his juice without looking back.

Sakuno flinched. _'Oh no, he is gonna start now.' _she thought as she saw what was coming to her.

"Want one?" asked Ryoma as he offered her a cheery Ponta he had just bought.

"Oh?" she looked at him surprised. "Yeah, thank you." she said sheepishly.

"Come." he said as he walked to a gazebo which was empty and close to the vending machine.

Sakuno followed him quietly.

"What kept you?" he asked boredly as he sat down.

"Um... well, I had few things to do..." she said meekly.

"What things?"

"Just stuff." she looked down. She just didn't want to tell him that what really made her late was looking for the perfect outfit. She didn't want him to know that she wanted to look pretty for him.

She was currently wearing a knee-lenght blue skirt, a pale blue shirt and a red jacket over it. Actually the shirt could not really be seen since her jacket wouldn't allow but just a glimpse of it. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and reached half her back. She was also carrying a small white purse with her.

They stayed silent for a moment. It was not unconfortable, on the contrary, it was nice. Just listenning to the rain, which started to lessen.

"Oh, I forgot!" she exclaimed.

Ryoma looked at her but said nothing.

Sakuno opened her purse and pulled a tennis ball out of it. Ryoma just raised a brow when she push it towards him. It also had something written on it. It said: Ryoma you can do it.

"What's this?" he asked nonchanlantly.

"Um, well since it's the finals I thought I'd give you something for good luck, you know." She said shyly.

"Thank you." He said and smiled a little. Sakuno just smiled back happily.

Then, there was an announcement in which they said that the tournament will start in a few minutes since the rain stopped. Ryoma and SAkuno went back to where the other regulars were.

"Hey, where were you two?" Asked Momo with a grin.

"Shut up, momo-sempai." Said Ryoma as he pulled his cap down to hid his blush.

"Ochibi is blushing!" Kikumary said as he glomped over him.

"That hurt." he said midly annoyed.

"Stop it, you two." SAid Tezuka.

"Aww, c'mon. We're just having a little bit of fun." whined Kikumaru.

"Do you want to run laps?"

* * *

Singles 2 was about to start but the rain interfered once again. Ryoma was really annoyed because it was his turn to play. He was currently sitting on the gazebo he had been sitting with Sakuno previously, hitting the ball Sakuno had given him with his raquet as he drank another can of Ponta.

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru said as he hugged Ryoma from behind, which surprised him and the ball bounced off somewhere. "Do you think we'll continue today?"

"Kikumaru-sempai!" Ryoma exclaimed as he tried to free himself.

The tennis ball rolled and rolled falling through some stairs closed by.

"Where did it go?" Ryoma asked once freed and ignored Kikumaru.

"where did what go, Ochibi?" the energetic teen asked.

"the tennis ball." Ryoma replied as he looked around.

"Dunno." he said.

"I gotta look for it." he said before leaving.

"O-Ochibi, matte!" Kikumaru yelled after him looking at him a bit confused. Then, he decided to go back with the others and tell them what had just happened.

"did you find him?" asked Sakuno as he saw kikumaru coming back.

"Yeah, just like you said. But...then he ran off looking for a tennis ball which he had been hitting. He is looking for it now." Kikumaru said.

"I'll be right back." said Sakuno and went to look for Ryoma once again.

* * *

"Damn. Where is it?" Ryoma asked to no one in particular as he continued looking for the ball.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno yelled at him.

Ryoma turned around.

"What are you doing here? You're gonna get sick!" Sakuno scolded him.

"I'm looking for something." he replied and continued with his search.

"I know, Kikumaru-sempai told me." She said. "Ryoma-kun, it's not worth it."

"I got to find it." he said stubbornly.

"Why are you being so stubborn, Ryoma-kun?" she asked him. "It's just a ball."

"It's my good luck charm." he state simply.

Sakuno was taken aback. "I just gave it to you." She said in a low shy voice.

Ryoma just ignored since he wasn't able to come up with a better comeback and continued to look for the ball.

After a few minutes of silence, Sakuno spoke up again. "W-what if I give you something else?" she said meekily as she blushed.

Before Ryoma could even asked another announcement was made telling the player of Single 2 to get ready because the will start soon in a covered tennis court.

"Che. Well, we better go." Said Ryoma as he took Sakuno's hand and dragged her toward the tennis court for the next match. "What is it that you're gonna give me?"

Sakuno stopped in her tracks and Ryoma stopped too. He looked back at her and saw her face was really red, just like when she was twelve. He smirked but that smirked was wiped out of his face when she kissed him lightly on his cheek. Blood rushed to his face as he blush. She leaned back and looked at the floor.

"Good luck, Ryoma-kun." she said sheepishly.

Ryoma smirked again. "Mada mada dane." he said which caused Sakuno to look up confused.

As soon as she looked up he pulled her towards him. He put one hand on her nape and the other one around her waist. Sakuno felt shivers and electricity through her body and her blush intensified. He was way too close. He looked intently in her eyes and she did too. Her lips were parted slightly due to the surprise.

"That's not enough." he said arrogantly before leaning in and capturing her lips with his.

His kiss was at first gentle and soft and Sakuno responded to it by wrapping her arms around his neck. He smirked against her lips and she felt him do so. Then he started kissing her hard and hungrily, wanting to get inside her mouth. When she was going to grant him access, he pulled back.

He licked his lips, wanting to kiss her again. "Let's go, I don't want to be late for my match." he said.

Sakuno just nodded as followed suit.

* * *

Everyone congratulated Ryoma after his match which was against Sanada and ended in 7-5.

"I though for a moment you might lose, Echizen." Said a relieved Momo.

"Yeah, you were very lucky in this match. Especially with the last one that was out." agreed Kikumaru.

"I just a my good luck charm with me." said Ryoma with a smirk as Sakuno blushed.

Everyon looked confuse at what he said but decided not to pay attention.

"I think this is yours." came Sanada's voice from behind him.

"Oh?" Ryoma saw the tennis ball in his hand. "Yeah, thank you." He said as he took it.

"Great game but next time, I won't lose, Echizen." Sanada added.

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane."

"I see you found the ball, Ryoma-kun." said Sakuno as she walked up to him.

Ryoma nodded. "Sanada-san found it for me." He said as he put it inside his bag. "But I think I liked the other charm more. I want one before every match." He said smugly.

SAkuno just blushed hard.

"On second thought, I want them before and after every match." he smirked.

"R-ryo-" Ryoma didn't let her continued as he kissed her again. Luckily for him, his team mates had already gone ahead of them.

* * *

My dream was a lot better than this. I just couldn't put into the right words. I part that I actually remember the most is the part of the kiss then everything else I pretty much made it up since I couldn't remember clearly. It was kinda lame. Anyway, review. BTW, sorry if I misspell but I used other program than Word and doesn't autospell. Bye!


End file.
